Baby Daddy Club
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and Ambrose are High school fathers and they join the baby daddy club. WARNING! inappropriate themes!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Daddy Club

Firstly I Will Introduce The Boys. (:  
Secondly, I Do NOT Own Vampire Academy!  
Thirdly, I Do NOT Own Teen Moms. This Was Just An Idea! :D Story is AH!

Dimitri Belikov Age 17 .  
Girlfriend is Rosemarie Hathaway.  
Teen father at age 15.  
Has a two year old son named Nicolai Dimitri Ibrahim Belikov.

Adrian Ivashkov Age: 17.  
Girlfriend is Sydney Sage.  
Teen father at age 16.  
Has a one year old son named Vixenn Adrian Ivashkov.

Eddie Castle.  
Age: 16.  
Teen father at age 14.  
Girlfriend is Mia Rindali.  
Has a two year old daughter named Lydia Nicole Castle.

Christian Ozera.  
Age: 17.  
Girlfriend is Vasilia Dragonmir.  
Teen father at age 17.  
Has a two month old daughter named Juliette Rosie Dragonmir.

And finally,

Ambrose Braxton.  
Age: 18.  
Girlfriend Natasha Ozera.  
Teen father at age 15.  
Has a three year old daughter named Angel Karolina Braxton.


	2. Chapter 3

Dimitri POV. (Two Years Ago)

I knocked at the bathroom door. For 15 minutes Rose has been in there "Roza are you okay?" "I'm fine!" she replied.  
I signed and began to walk away when I heard her scream,  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
I quickly burst the door open only to see her staring shock at an pregnancy test.  
She began crying and I knew we had a baby on the way.  
Neither of us were ready.  
We didn't think about protection.  
Now we have to live with the consequences.

XxX

"We'll have to tell our parents." I told her seriously.  
We were at an ice-cream place sitting at the table.  
Rose nodded. "I know but my Dad will kill you!"  
I gulped.  
I was always scared of Abe.  
And it wasn't easy gaining his trust.  
He barely trusted me with Rose two weeks ago and now I screwed up.  
Rose took out her phone and sent a quick text message.  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"My mom."  
My eyes widened.  
Janine was difficult to handle with too.  
She still didn't accept mines and Rose's relationship.  
"What did you tell her?" I finally asked.  
"That I m preg-"  
And that s all she said before Janine and Abe burst through the door attacking me!

XxX

Rose s POV:

This is all my fault!  
Why didn't I stop Dimitri and I two weeks ago in the cabin?  
I was well aware we had no protection but we were in the heat of the moment...  
Now here I am sitting on my bathroom's floor holding a pregnancy test.  
Please by negative! I prayed.  
I heard Dimitri knocking at the door, "Roza are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I replied.  
I heard his footsteps walking away.  
My phone timer went off and when I turned the test over there was a pink plus.  
I'm pregnant!  
"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed.  
The door quickly burst open to Dimitri.  
I started to cry. He stared shock at the pregnancy test.  
He knew we had a baby on the way.  
Neither of us were ready.  
Now we have to live with the consequences.

XxX

"We'll have to tell our parents." Dimitri told me seriously.  
We were at an ice-cream place sitting at the table.  
I nodded. "I know but my Dad will kill you!"  
My father Abe never like Dimitri and he finally trusted him two weeks ago.  
Dimitri gulped.  
I knew who was scared of Abe.  
Now I screwed up.  
I took out my phone and sent a quick text message to my mom.  
I couldn't face her wrath about telling her I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby.  
I've had boyfriends before.  
But Dimitri wasn't my first or third.  
I was his first.  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
"My mom."  
His eyes widened.  
Janine was difficult to handle with too.  
She still didn't accept mines and Dimitri's relationship.  
"What did you tell her?" He finally asked.  
"That I m preg-"  
And that s all I said before Janine and Abe burst through the door attacking Dimitri!


	3. Chapter 5

I don't own VA! RM does!

People firstly I will write about what happens when the guys first became parents then I'll start the baby daddy club. :D

Adrian POV:  
"Sydney are you sure!" I couldn't believe this.

Sydney couldn't be pregnant we fucking used proection!

Out of all the women I been with and been protected with why does Sydney get pregnant on our first time together!

Sydney glared at me, "Adrian! I've took 50 pregnancy test of all brands! What else do you want me to do?"

"We could go to the doctor and you could take a blood test."

I was serious.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Look Ivashkov, If you don't want our baby and can't accept the fact that you're gonna be a father then get the stepping."

She then pointed to her front door.

I stared in shock at her.

I hated it when Sydney and I fought but she was very serious this time.

I signed and apologized.

I'll just have to get use to being a father.

**XxX**

Later that night at the dinner table my parents invited Sydney and her parents over.

We were all planning to go to the Bahamas this summer.

Tonight of all nights.

Sydney and I kept exchanging glances.

It took a year for my parents to accept Sydney and her family because they were middle class and we were rich.

My dad cleared his throat, "Adrian tell us what's on your on your mind."

I felt all eyes on me.

I looked at Sydney and she seemed scared but nodded.

"Well everyone… you all are going to be grandparents."

And all hell broke loose.

**Eddie POV:**

I held Mia in my arms as she cried.

We were going to be parents soon and neither of us have the money to afford a child.

My parents forced me and Mia to never associate with each other again but we still do at school.

No way was I going to leave my girlfriend pregnant and alone…

**Christian POV:**  
"Lissa what's wrong?"  
"Christian you're going to leave me if I tell you."

I shook my head. I loved her too much to leave her.

"I'm pregnant."  
Then I walked away leaving her crying.

My family was too messed up for a baby.

My mother is a stripper. My father is abusive and does drugs.

I then walked back to Lissa.

Just because my parents weren't good parents to me doesn't mean I'll be the same way with my baby.

**Ambrose POV:**

I glared at Tasha.

How could she be so cold to get pregnant on purpose.

I knew she loved kids and wanted one on her own but to trick me

Like that was too low.

Anyway ima be a father and I was raised not to leave a woman pregnant so I'm staying against my will.


	4. Chapter 6

Dimitri POV:  
"Daddy get up!" Nicolai yelled.

For a two year old he's loud.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

He then jumped on my back.

I signed he's just like his mother. A rebel.

I then got up and pinned him to the bed tickling his belly.

He laughed, "Daddy st-stop."

I chuckled and let him go.

He was already dressed for school.

I then went to take a shower and get dressed.

Roza was already at school since she had earl morning cheer leading practice.

I was driving Nicolai to daycare. I swear this place is taking all my money.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"  
"Umm…" he hesitated for a moment, "do you think that I can have a sister?"

My eyes widened and I cleared my throat, "Nicolai maybe some other time?"

I glanced at him and he seemed disappointed, "Well everyone in my class has brothers and sisters."

"Nicolai Ibrahim Dimitri Belikov," I said stricked.

He swallowed knowing if I said his whole name he would be in trouble.

With that I dropped him off at the daycare and went to school.

I only had five minutes to get class and once I stepped into my calculus class the bell ringed.

Mr. Alto gave me a warning, "Take a seat Dimitri."

I sit in the very back and my friend Adrian looked exhausted.

"Adrian?"  
"Oh my god, Dimitri being a parent is too difficult."  
I nodded.

"I don't know how you made it for two years."  
I shrugged, "My mom and sisters helped out a lot."

"Yea but it's taking too many of my social life out."

I signed I did miss my social life. Even though I was kinda anti-social I use to be the

school's football, basketball, and track star before I met Rose.

Adrian was the school's player but also our school's baseball and soccer star.

"Dimitri?"  
"Yea?"  
"There should be a club. A club just for teen fathers."

"Oh yea? And what should the club do?"

"We could stay away from our girlfriends and kids for a while to play sports and socialize with other females."

I bit my lip.

Socializing with other females?

That sounds wrong.

But then again… I could use a break from just seeing Rose… and I do need some off time from Nicolai.

"Alright Ivashkov." I agreed.

It was off period time meaning everyone has an whole hour off from classes and can just goof around.

Me, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and Ambrose met up.

"Guys you know what I miss?" asked Ambrose.

We all looked at him.

"I miss dating other girls. I mean Tasha she's okay… but I get tired of her constant complaining."

We all nodded.

Eddie then spoke, "I miss sports."

We all agreed.

Adrian then told them about the Baby Daddy Club and we all agreed to it.

The Baby Daddy Club will start tomorrow after school.

So far what our girlfriends will know it just 'teaches us about being parents and how to live it in the real world.'

But I couldn't help but feel guilty lying to Roza that night.


	5. Chapter 7

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

We were at school at the lunch table.

Everyone else was talking except for me.

I was having second thoughts about this Baby Daddy Club.

"You've been quite what's wrong?"

I looked around and was thankful our friends wasn't paying attention to us. "I'm just kinda worried about the calculus test." I lied easily.

Rose giggled, "It's not like you're gonna fail."

With that she excused herself and her and the girls left to hang out.

Adrian scooted next to me, "Second thoughts?"

I swear he's a mind reader sometimes.

I nodded, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Dimitri it's not like there's going to be strippers there." Adrian then smirked, "Unless-"

"No Adrian." Eddie interrupted.

"Fine."

Ambrose smirked, "I wouldn't mind."

Christian seemed to be thinking about it to.

"Hmm well that's three over two. So I guess it's a yes."

Me and Eddie exchanged worried glances.

Well what could go wrong?

**XxX**

Soon school ended and we walked to the far end of the building were there was a cabin.

Workshop use to be there until our teacher retired and the school was to greedy to hire another teacher.

When Adrian opened the door I couldn't belive how the room looked like!

It was like a living room but it had a pool table, a giant screen t.v., a mini bowling area, massage bed, four stripper poles, and a bar.

I glared at Adrian he already had the stripper poles installed and he knew he was already going to hire women.

Adrian shrugged, "It's only for entertainment."

Christian walked to the bar and smirked, "Vodka anyone?"

"We have to drive!" Eddie said.

Christian shook his head, "We won't get drunk. Let's just take two shots and get our girlfriends to take us home."

Ambrose then nodded, "C'mon guys just relax while you can."

Eddie then signed and took a sip of Vodka.

His eyes widened, "Wow this isn't so bad."

"C'mon Dimka." Eddie said.

I signed defeated and took a sip.

_Wow _it realy isn't that bad!

Us guys were enjoying ourselves by drinking, playing pool, and watching the re-runs of football.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Adrian opened it, "Ladies you're on time."

They were giggling and stepped in.

My eyes widened.

They were only in lingeri and tall heels.

The women were pretty and wore light makeup.

They didn't look worn out or trashy at all.

A red head one walked up to me and straddled my lap.

I was frozen completely.

"Just relax." she whispered in my ear.

I turned to the guys but they were busy.

Eddie was blind folded and given a lap dance by some blonde woman,

Ambrose was making out with an brunette.

Christian was flirting with an dark haired girl and Adrian was getting a "private" strip tease by some scene woman.

And she was shirtless!

The red head who was straddeling my lap began kissing my neck.

I bit my lip.

This was wrong!

I wanted to get up and go to Roza but then this red head found my weak spot and bit it.

A low moan escaped my lips and she began grinding her body on me.

Then she got up and smirked, "I'm Zoey."

"Dimitri."

A few minutes later the women left and I went to take a shower.

I was surprised Adrian had one installed.


	6. Chapter 8

It was seven o'clock when we all left the Club and our girlfriends were already waiting for us at the parking lot.

Nicolai ran up to me and hugged my leg.

I chuckled and lifted him then swung him around.

He began laughing then he hugged me, "I missed you Daddy."

I smiled, "I missed you too Nicolai."

Rose walked up to me and I instantly felt guilty.

But I hid my feelings.

"Hey Comrade."

"Hi Roza."

Rose was driving us home and I began feeling over whelmed with guilt.

I needed to tell her! But I didn't won't to lose her and I didn't won't to risk the chance of not seeing our son again.

"Dimitri is something wrong?" Roza asked me as we were in bed.

"No nothings wrong. I'm juts thinking."  
"About?"  
I signed, "You know Nicolai asked me if he could have a sister."

Rose's eyes widened before she started laughing.

"He's been saying that a lot lately."

I nodded and leaned in giving Rose a kiss.

She kissed me back and I felt her hand massaging my neck where my weak spot was at.

That's when I remembered I could have a hicky!

I pulled Rose's hand away.

She seemed hurt from my rejection.

I've never stopped her before.

"Not tonight Roza it's been a long day."

She signed, "Fine. Goodnight. I love you."  
With that she turned her back against me.

"I love you too."

**XxX**

I heard something buzzing and I turned to the table next to me.

I got a text message from Adrian.

Doesn't he knwo it's 2 a.m. !

I looked at what it said,

_Belikov I think the Zoey girl has a liking to you. -Adrian_

Zoey? Then I remembered she was the red head girl.

_So what? Look Ivashkov I don't think it's right for me to hang out with Zoey anymore. I had too much guilt and I couldn't even make love to Rose because I was too worried she'd see my hicky...-Dimitri._

_Damm Belikov! Talk about paragraphs? Lol and oh, that sucks. :p -Adrian_

_Yea well ima go to bed. -Dimitri_

_Okay...but you're going to the Club tomorrow? -Adrian_

I hesitated but I guess things will be okay if Zoey and the other girls isn't there.

_Sure. Just don't invite the girls? -Dimitri_

_You're such a party pooper lol. But sure thing Belikov -Adrian_

With that I sat my phone down and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 9

Today was Saturday and me and the guys decided to go to the Baby Daddy Club at seven since I had to work from 12p.m. to 6p.m.

I work at Red Lobster and I hate it but I really couldn't complain about getting two hundread dollars a week.

Right now it's hectic and i was giving people's meals like nobody's business.

Finally I had one more order to give and I froze.

It was Zoey!

I prayed she wasn't stalking me. That would be like a second Tasha!

I then took a breath and set her plate down infront of her.

"Thanks." she then met my eyes and smiled, "Hi Dimitri."

I gave a small smile, "Hi."

"BELIKOV!"

I flinched. It was my boss, Mr. Hans.

I turned to him, "Sir?"  
"You're on break." then he left into his office.

"You should sit with me." Zoey offered.

I hesitated but sat across from her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Look i'm sorry for last time if it's really causing you to act this way."

She really did sounded sincere.

I signed, "It's okay. Let's start over." I then gave her a smile.

She giggled and placed out her hand, "Hi i'm Zoey Monroe."

I shook her hand, "Dimitri Belikov."

We talked for my whole hour break and we traded numbers.

She then left to go to her own job.

Her second job as an CNA.

I found out that Zoey is 21 and she didn't mind me being 17.

After my job ended I called Rose.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hi Dimitri."  
"Hi Roza. Could you pick me up?"

I heard Rose curse.

I arched an eyebrow, "You okay?"  
"I'm...fine... Dimitri i'm kinda busy with cheerleading and i'll be home at about... eight?"  
I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay, ais Nic t home with my mom?"  
"Yes..."

"Um okay bye. Love you."  
"Love you too." it sounded more rushed.

I then hung up. Rose sounded a little off. They must be practicing hard.

She does have an competiton coming up next week.

How am i going to get home?

I texted Adrian.

_Ivashkov, I can't make it to the Club tonight... -Dimitri_

_That's alright Belikov -Adrian._

I then texted Zoey.

_Hey... could you maybe pick me up? -Dimitri_

_Sure thing. :) -Zoey_

_Thanks :D -Dimitri_

It took about twenty minutes for Zoey to get here.

When I got in the car i thanked her.

"Thank you."

"No problem.. So where we off to?"  
"Fuck! I forgot my keys at home."

I then blushed when i swore, "Sorry."  
She giggled, "It's fine. We could just chill at my place?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dont own VA RM does**

**Dimitri POV:**

When I got home Rose punched me hard.

I actually fell on the floor.

I stared at her shock, "Roza what was that for!"  
"Half the pain you causd me! I saw you left that woman's house."

My eyes widened, "Roza I can explain!"  
"Explain that you cheated on me! How long has this been happening?"

"It was when the Baby Daddy Club first started... Adrian decided it should just be a get a way from our girlfriends and just to hang out with other girls.."  
Rose glared and slapped me across the face.

I glared back and stood up.

"Tell me Dimitri, did you had sex with her?"  
I shook my head, "No we never did that! She only gave me a hicky."

Rose seemed heart broken but anger flared in her eyes, "You could've said no! How stupid can you get! You know what? Just get out!"  
"Roza-"  
"Out!"

I felt my heart breaking but this is what I deserved. So I walked out and began walking to a nearby Hotel.

**XxX**

**Adrian POV:**  
When I got home Sydney was crying on our bed.

"Sydney what's wrong?"  
"You! Today I got home early from work and I saw you having sex with that girl on the couch..."

My eyes widened, I would've never thought she found out!

But then I instantly felt guilty.

"Sydney i'm sorry."

She shook her head and stood up.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I should've know better than to think you truly loved me and wanted to be a father."  
My eyes widened. "Sydney I do love you and our baby!"  
I was standing up facing her.

She backed away, "Adrian it's over, and you're never allowed to see Vixenn again."

With that Sydney walked away.

I couldn't believe it my life was over now.

**XxX**

**Eddie POV:**

When I got home there was a note on the front door. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Eddie,_

_I'll always love you and our beautiful daughter Lydia._

_But when I found out you cheated on me it was too much to handle._

_But i forgave you._

_But you seeing you again i know i wouldn't be able to handle it._

_I'm leaving Lydia with you._

_I couldn't even look at her without thinking of you._

_By the time you're done reading this i'll already be half way to Europe to live with my dad._

_I hope you and Lydia have a happy life._

_Goodbye._

_- Mia Rindali._

That's when I broke down crying.

The first woman I have ever loved is now gone because I screwed up and broke her heart.

Now the consequences to went to Lydia, she's going to grow up without a mother and she'll never remember Mia.

**XxX**

**Christian POV:**

Since i got home Lissa has been avoiding me.

"Lissa wassup?"  
"I saw you with that girl."

"She's just a friend."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "And i'm sure 'friends' hug longer than ten seconds?"

She then walked to the door and throgh her promise ring at me.

"Goodbye Christian."

Then she left.

I'm. Going. To. Kill. Adrian!


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Dimitri POV:**

It was Monday and I was late for school!  
The alarm clock said 8:37 a.m.

I quickly took a shower and dressed then took the city bus to my school.

When I got off the bus I saw a ambulance and someone beeing carried in it with a neck brace.

Adrian!

I quickly ran to the peramedicts, "Kid you can't be here."  
"He's my best friend I have to go with him."

They then nodded and soon they took care of Adrian.

I sat by his side.

Someone beat him badly.

And i felt terrible for him.

His eyes slowly opened, "Dimitri? What happened?"  
"The doctors said you were jumped."

He looked around the hospital room.

He looked and sounded exaughsted.

"Tell the guys that i'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"  
"It's my fault. I've ruined everyone's life. Lissa left Christian and Mia moved away to Europe with her father and left Lydia here for Eddie to take care of her."

I looked down at my hands.

Poor Eddie and Lydia definatly didnt deserve this.

What if that was Rose and I?  
I needed to see Rose now. I couldn't deal with myself to never see our son and her again.

"Adrian i'll see you later."  
He nodded and i left and quickly ran out the hospital.

i ran all th way to Rose's apartment and knocked at the door.

Rose answered staring at me shock, "Dimitri what are you-"  
I cupped her face and kissed her.

Her body stiffened at first but she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. "Roza I am so sorry about everything. I promise to never hurt you again and I promise you that i will be the best father and role model for Nic."

Rose smiled and hugged me tightly, "I forgive you. I love you."

I couldn't remember the last time I cried and I finally did, "I love you too."

**Christian POV: **

I'm lost without her and our little bundle of joy.

My life seems gray with no color to brighten it.

I was laying in my bed looking at a picture of me and Lissa and her holding our baby girl Juliette when she was first born.

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I finally cried.

it was so out of character for me but when the ones you love isnt in your life anymore...

I felt the bed lower a little and turned to see Lissa.

I smiled and she cuddled next to me, "Christian i'm sorry for everything...i jumped to conclusions."

I smiled and hugged her, "I don't care about that I just want you and our daughter in my life."

**Eddie POV:**

I hated not having enough to support for Lydia.

I then did the one decison that's the only way to help her out.

I sent her to an academy school where they will take care of her and I signed up for military.

After four years I'll be back and hopefully Lydia will forgive me.

I then wrote a note:

_To Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I left on such short notice but i hate it that i couldnt provide for Lydia._

_Lydia is sent to an acdemy where she'll be taken care of and if your reading this now it means i'm already being sent to the military._

_You guys were the best of friends anyone could ask for._

_And i hope you all live happy lives._

_Hopefully i'll be back in four years but if not i'll never stop loving you Lydia and hopefully one day you'll understand why i left._

_i do love you all you all were like my family._

_Eddie._


	10. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:  
Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Um...people i'm deciding to finish this story soon... So there's about three or five chapters left after this. :)**

**I know it's going to disappoint some of y'all but i honestly didn't know how to continue this.**

**I'm glad some of y'all enjoyed this story and it made me want to keep continuing. :D**

**Thanks Y'all. **

**Adrian POV:**  
I was going to Eddie's house.

Me and the guys were going to the movies.

I knocked at the door and no one answered I then saw a note.

I couldn't believe it!

Eddie's in the military!

And poor Lydia...I could only imagine how she feels not having both parents in her life.

Lydia was like my neice and she always called me uncle.

i wonder...

Later I was at the academy where Lydia was attending.

it turns out these people will do anything for money and they let me take Lydia home.

She's so cute she looks everythig like Eddie.

"Uncle Adrian?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did Mommy and Daddy leave me?"  
I just pulled into my drive way when she said that.

I swallowed.

She's only two and she'll never understand but i'm going to tell her anyway.

"Lydia your mother left because of family reasons...and your father is in the military..."

She began crying and I hugged her closely and kissed her forehead.

"Everythings going to be okay." I promised.

She pulled away, "When are they comming back?"  
I didn't want to say soon because I don't know the truth instead I said,

"Lydia it is getting late you need some sleep."

She nodded and we went inside the house.

Lydia went inside the guest bedroom where she use to stay for sleep overs.

I layed down on the couch and texted Dimitri.

_Belikov, sorry I ditched y'all but I went to visit Eddie...and he's not there._

_He's serving in the military...and for right now Lydia is staying with me. -Adrian_

_What! i can't believe this! He didn't even say goodbye :( -Dimitri_

_Yea...i know but he left a note for us all. I'll talk to you later Belikov. Bye. -Adrian_

When Dimitri didn't text back I fell asleep.

**3rd POV:**

**Four Years Later:**

**Dimitri and Rose are getting married and Nicolai finally has his little sister. :)**

**Her name is Alicia Yeva Belikova and she's two years old.**

**Christian and Lissa are married and she's nine months pregnant and she's expecting twins, a boy and a girl.**

**Adrian and Sydney aren't back together... But Adrian has been dating Dimitri's sister Viktoria for three years now.**

**Lydia now calls Adrian her daddy and Viktoria her mommy.**

**As for Ambrose and Tasha their relationship ended and he left Tasha with the baby and moved away with his Aunt to the United Kingdom.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.  
**

**Dimitri POV:**

I had to admit I loved the way how Rose and I had our wedding.

Our wedding was at the park by the lakeside.

It's spring so the grass is bright, the air smells so fresh, and the lakewater is so clear.

The theme colors was purple and gold.

Alicia, Lydia, and Juliette were the flower girls and Nicolai was my best man.

Rose's bridemaids is my sisters Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria, and Lissa is the maid of honor.

Their dresses were a gold color with purple designs.

My groomsmen had on a black suit and gold ties.

My groomsmen was Adrian, Christian, and then Rolan and Joshua who's Sonya's and karolina's husband.

I was dressed in a black suite with a white tie.

I had my hair down for once.

I waited in the gazebo next by the preacher.

My groomsmen was on my right and Rose's bides maids and Lissa was on the preacher's left.

Our wedding ended up being packed.

Rose's turkish and scotish family showed up.

Janine and Abe invited them _all._

Rose was surprised she had that many kindread she even cried of happiness.

I invited my family and our friends.

A few random people showed up but there's enough food for anyone.

Soon the music played and Rose and Abe walked out.

Everyone stood for respect until Rose was across from me.

The preacher smiled at Rose and soon the cermon went on until I said my promise to Rose, "Roza I love you and I'll be there with you through thick and then. You're the best woman i could ever ask for. I love you and our children with all my heart."

She smiled and said, "I love you and our kids, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The preacher smiled and looked at me, "Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rose as your wife?"  
"I do."

"Do you Rosemarie Hathaway take Dimitri Belikov to be your husband?"

"I do."  
"I pronounce you and husband and wife, Dimitri you may kiss your bride."  
And I did.

The crowd cheered.

We all then had a party and decided to have a few dance off competions.

I lost, i'm a terrible dancer!

The kids and everyone seemed to be having fun.

I took a break to get me something to drink.

No one was at the snack line.

I took a sip of my drink when I heard "Dimitri."  
It was Zoey.


	12. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well Everyone This Is The Last Chapter and it's LONG!**

**Thank You To Those Who Favorited, Followed, Reviwed, and Read.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Dimitri POV:**

I stiffened when I heard Zoey's voice.

No one invited her but still random people showed up and gosip does carry...

I turned to her smiling but it quickly faded when I saw what she was wearing.

A white dress knee length and too tight the dress showed off a large amount of cleavlage.

I glanced around and was thankful to see the kids across the park with my sisters and mother.

She flashed a smile showing off perfect white teeth, "Congradulations Dimitri!"

I smiled and she gave me a surprising hug.

I slowly hugged her back, "Thank you." I pulled away.

"I heard about you marrying...what was her name...Rose?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yea, i've never been any happier."

She seemed somewhat jealous. "You could do so much better."

My eyes widened I wasn't expecting this.

She stepped up too close to me until we were fact to face, "I'm better for you, I can do so much better than _she_ can."

The way Zoey said she seemed like it was a fowlful word.

I quickly backed away, "Zoey leave now."

She gave a creepy giggled and pulled onto my tie yanking me close to her.

"Dimitri have me."

Before I could do anything she was screaming on the ground with Rose punching her in her face.

I signed releived but I didn't want this one mistake ruinging my wedding day.

Zoey rolled Rose over and slapped her!

That bitch! No one slaps my wife!

Already there was a crowd and I pushed Zoey off of Rose and pulled Rose to my arms, "Roza that's enough, she was just leaving." I whispered in her ear.

"Dimitri she's going to ruin everything again..."

I could here the hurt in her voice.

I glared at Zoey who was just now getting up, "Leave now before I call the cops."

Zoey got up and glared at me and Rose before she could say anything a cop was grabbing her by the arm, "You called for a disturbance?" he asked looking at me.

Adrian stepped at to him, "Yes we did now take her away."

The cop nodded and took a tempered Zoey with him.

I hope nothing else goes worst!

"Thanks Adrian." I told him.

He smiled and nodded the crowd was then going back to what they did earlier.

A few of our family members checked on Rose.

"Rose you okay?" Adrian asked her.

She smiled, "Yea...thanks."

He nodded and they hugged.

Adrian left to check on Lydia.

"Rose! Dimitri!"

Rose and I looked at each other shocked then turned around to see Sydney and Mia!

Rose ran to them hugging them.

The girls struct up a coversation.

I saw Lissa waddeling to them with Christian by her side.

_How is Adrian going to react?_

Just then Adrian walked up to me with Lydia by his side, "So Dimitri ready for your house party?"  
We all agreed that we would just have a small friend only party at my house.

Before i could answer Sydney walked to me and hugged me but when she noticed Adrian and when he noticed her it was immediate tension.

"Daddy?" Lydia asked confused.

I could tell Lydia didn't remember Sydney.

Sydney looked shocked, "Adrian?"  
"Lydia is my daughter now..."

"Your daughter? I'm her mother." Mia said.

I looked at Rose, Christian, and Lissa.

_This isn't going to go well at!_

Lydia looked at Mia like she was crazy, "I don't know you."

Mia gasped. She looked so hurt and even started crying.

Sydney comforted her.

Lydia hated hurting peoples feelings and she was crying.

Rose signed, "Maybe we should-"

"Dimitri!"

I couldn't believe it!

It was Eddie!

He was in his military attire walking to us.

Lydia looked at him and regonized him!

She ran to him and Eddie hugged her.

"Daddy! I missed you!"  
Eddie smiled, "I missed you too. I love you so much and i'm sorry for leaving..."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Eddie looked up to meet the eyes of Mia.

She looked like she was guilty.

My mom walked over to us.

Thank goodness!

"You all should catch up..." she looked at Lydia.

Lydia looked like she didn't want to go but she knew this wasn't a time for kids to be here.

"Adrian how dare you!" Mia yelled.

Adrian glared at her "You left! Eddie left! So I adopted Lydia!"

"You adopted_ my _daughter? She was supposed to be in the acadmey!" eddie was pissed off about the academy.

Adrian nodded, "I couldn't leave her there to grow up alone... i'm sorry."

Eddie nodded, "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Eddie why did you send Lydia away?" Mia snapped.

Eddie glared at her, "I had no money! I needed to earn money some kinda way so I served four years in the military to just build a good bank account for lydia."

Mia wasn't expecting this.

Adrian looked at Sydney, "How is Vixenn?"

"He's good..." she was hiding something.

"Sydney?"  
"He had a blood tranfusion."

Everyone was shocked.

Now that I look at Sydney she was paler.

"And you never called me! You're such a selfish bitch!" He yelled at her.

"Adrian!" Christian was shock.

We all were.

Adrian may do a lot of things but he has NEVER swore at a woman until now!

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Rose snapped.

"Um...you all?" Lissa said.

We all looked at her. "My water just broke!"

We immediatly drove her to the hospital.

She only wanted Rose and Christian in the delivery room with her.

I sat between Eddie and Adrian in the waiting room.

Sydney and Mia sat opposite of us.

Our friendship was going to go downhill if they didn't make up now.

Eddie signed, "Look Dimitri, i'm sorry I ruined the wedding. Mia i'm sorry for being a prick...i just wanted what was best for our daughter."

Mia nodded, "I know...I'm sorry for leaving you all...and Adrian?"

Adrian looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch and thank you for taking care of Lydia."

Adrian almost smiled, "No problem...and sorry for being rude to you. And Sydney?"  
Sydney looked at him.

"I'm sorry for _everything _I know i've been a dick lately."

Sydney got up and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

It was clear they still had strong feelings for each other...

Poor Vika might be heart broken...

Sydney then said, "I'm sorry for not letting you be in Vixenn's and I know i should've called you about his condition. I'm so sorry!"

Adrian hugged her tight and he was crying.

I smiled glad everyone made up.

I turned to Eddie and he and Mia was KISSING!

Well Lydia and Mia will just have to bond.

I'm glad everyone is getting their happy ending.

The door opened and everyone looked at the nurse.

She smiled, "Twin boys." she announced.

We all cheered and went to see Lissa.

She was holding the twins in her arms.

They both had her blonde hair and green eyes.

Christian was smiling proud to be a father again.

"What are you going to name them?" Rose asked.

Lissa smiled, "Andre Christian Ozera and Mason Christian Ozera."

the room went silent.

Andre was Lissa's twin brother and he died in a car wreck.

the car that wrecked him was the one with Mason in it.

A drunk driver had been driving in the car with Mason when mason was asleep in the back.

But when the cars collied Mason and Adrian died on impact but the drunk driver lived... and he's in prison for life.

"I like it." Christian finally said.

Lissa smiled.

It seems like everything will be good now.

**A/N: Well that's the end :D Hope it was alright.**


End file.
